bigbangkpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Forever With U
Lyrics |-|Hangul= uh hey baby girl what’s up pretty ma luv 혹시 오늘이 무슨 날인지 아니 넌 알고있니 u know 그대가 떠난지 딱 1년째 날야 그대를 처음 만난 때가 엊그제 같은데 난 말야 하얗고 하얗던 네 얼굴과 맑고 맑던 네 눈과 밤새 내리던 눈과 환한 너의 웃음 다 하나하나 기억하고 있어 나 잊지 못할 그 모습 다 it’s you’re ma life 항상 늦은 밤 전화해도 언제나 같이 길고 긴 통화의 연속 우린 아침을 맞이 사랑해 사랑해 사랑해 uh 난 사랑에 빠진 바보 너밖에 모른다네 그댄 내 천사라오 언제나 내 곁에 있어줘요 ma love 내 손을 놓지 말아요 떠나가지마 사랑을 속이지마 평생 믿고 의지하며 살아갈 수 있잖아 그대와 내가 헤어진대도 내 마음은 변하지 않아 당신과 함께라면 어디든 갈게 I’ll love forever with you hey hey hey hey 그대 없인 하루도 긴 홀로 잠든 밤은 더 긴 나날 속 난 아무렇지도 않다면 어린 반푼어치 손 내면 닿을 거리에 잡힐 것 같은 너기에 오늘도 니 이름 세 글자를 적기 위해 나도 몰래 잡는 몽당연필 그대와 나 매일 항상 즐겨 부르던 노래가사 이제와 나 괜한 상처니 잠시 묻어 놓을게 아마 내 기억 저 편 하얗게 그려졌던 사랑의 흔적이었던 나만의 Drama였던 넌 지금 어디 있니 난 이리도 힘이 드는데 역시 큰 억지 속에서 또 못 헤어나고 있네 이젠 놓치지 않으리 내 영원하게 너와 나 You&I 두 손을 잡고 just We belong together 언제나 내 곁에 있어줘요 ma love 내 손을 놓지 말아요 떠나가지마 사랑을 속이지마 평생 믿고 의지하며 살아갈 수 있잖아 그대와 내가 헤어진대도 내 마음은 변하지 않아 당신과 함께라면 어디든 갈게 I’ll love forever with you uh uh uh 푸른 아침에 이른 햇살보다도 더 비치는 달콤한 사랑에 나 느끼는 네 사랑 봐도 또 보고 싶은 들어도 들어도 항상 기쁜 사랑스런 너의 이름아 푸른 아침에 이른 햇살보다도 더 비치는 달콤한 사랑에 나 느끼는 네 사랑 봐도 또 보고 싶은 들어도 들어도 항상 기쁜 사랑스런 너의 이름아 힘들다.. 여전히 너없이 난 안되나봐 바보같이.. 아직도 눈뜨면 거기 있을것만 같은데 미안해.. 그리고 사랑해.. 영원히.. |-|Romanization uh hey baby girl what’s up pretty ma luv hoksi oneuri museun narinji ani neon algoitni u know geudaega ddeonanji ddak ilnyeonjjae nallya geudaereul cheoeum mannan ddaega eotgeuje gateunde nan mallya hayahgo hayateon ne eolgulgwa malkgo malkdeon ne nungwa bamsae naerideon nungwa hwanhan neoui useum da hanahana gieokhago isseo na itji mothal geu moseub da it’s you’re ma life hangsang neujeun bam jeonhwahaedo eonjena gati gilgo gin tonghwaui yeonsok urin achimeul maji saranghae saranghae saranghae uh nan sarange ppajin babo neobakke moreundane geudaen nae cheonsarao eonjena nae gyeote isseojwoyo ma love nae soneul nohji marayo ddeonagajima sarangeul sogijima pyeongsaeng midgo uijihamyeo saragal su itjanha geudaewa naega he-eojindaedo nae maeumeun byeonhaji anha dangsingwa hamkkeramyeon eodideun galge I’ll love forever with you hey hey hey hey geudae eobsin harudo gin hollo jamdeun bameun deo gin nanal sok nan amureohjido anhdamyeon eorin banpuneochi son naemyeon daheul georie jabhil geot gateun neogie oneuldo ni ireum se geuljareul jeokgi wihae nado mollae jabneun mongdangyeonpil geudaewa na maeil hangsang jeulgyeo bureudeon noraegasa ijewa na gwaenhan sangcheoni jamsi mudeo noheulge ama nae gieok jeo pyeon hayahge geuryeojyeotdeon sarangui heunjeogieotdeon namanui Drama-yeotdeon neon jigeum eodi itni nan irido himi deuneunde yeoksi keun eokji sogeseo ddo mot he-eonago itne ijen nochiji anheuri nae yeongwonhage neowa na You&I du soneul jabgo just We belong together eonjena nae gyeote isseojwoyo ma love nae soneul nohji marayo ddeonagajima sarangeul sogijima pyeongsaeng midgo uijihamyeo saragal su itjanha geudaewa naega he-eojindaedo nae maeumeun byeonhaji anha dangsingwa hamkkeramyeon eodideun galge I’ll love forever with you GD/TOP uh uh uh GD/TOP pureun achime ireun GD/TOP haessalbodado deo bichineun GD/TOP dalkomhan sarange na neukkineun ne sarang GD/TOP bwado ddo bogo sipeun deureodo GD/TOP deureodo hangsang gippeun GD/TOP sarangseureon neoui ireuma GD/TOP pureun achime ireun GD/TOP haessalbodado deo bichineun GD/TOP dalkomhan sarange na neukkineun ne sarang GD/TOP bwado ddo bogo sipeun deureodo GD/TOP deureodo hangsang gippeun GD/TOP sarangseureon neoui ireuma himdeulda.. yeojeonhi neoeobsi nan andoenabwa babogachi.. ajikdo nunddeumyeon geogi isseulgeotman gateunde mianhae.. geurigo saranghae.. yeongwonhi.. |-|English= Uh hey baby girl, what’s up? Pretty ma luv By chance do you know what today is Do you know, you know It’s the one year anniversary since you left The first time I’ve met you, it feels like it was only yesterday White, so white your face and clear, so clear your eyes and The snow that fell deep in the night, your bright smile, everything I remember every little thing Unable to forget your presence, everything It’s you’re ma life Even if I had called so late into night, we were always together Our conversations went so long until the morning, I love you I love you I love you uh I’m foolishly in love I know only about you, you are my angel Always be next to me ma love Don’t let go of my hand Don’t leave, don’t disappoint this love If you trust for your whole life time, you can go on living Even if you broke up with me, my heart will never change If its with you, I will go anywhere I’ll love forever with you Hey, hey, hey, hey A day without you becomes a long day and a long night Every day if it seems like nothing, I’m unable to do anything If a hand is out, I would grab it for you Even today, I wrote the three letters of your name Without knowing, I grabbed a worn out pencil I always enjoyed singing those lyrics with you From now on, I will hide for a moment in my pain Perhaps my memory will draw out in white Trace out the love of what was a drama to me Where are you now, even like this, it has become tiresome Surely, with great stubbornness, I might not be able to do it again This time I won’t let go To be forever you and I You&I grabbing both hands Just, we belong together Always be next to me ma love Don’t let go of my hand Don’t leave, don’t disappoint this love If you trust for your whole life time, you can go on living Even if you broke up with me, my heart will never change If its with you, I will go anywhere I’ll love forever with you Uh uh uh On a clear morning that shines more than the sun rays At a sweet love, I feel your love To see you and to want to see more, to hear you more and more I become happy Your lovely name On a clear morning that shines more than the sun rays At a sweet love, I feel your love To see you and to want to see more, to hear you more and more I become happy Your lovely name It’s hard.. I can’t move on without you I’m like a fool.. If I keep my eyes open I’ll think you’re there I’m sorry.. and I love you.. always.. Music Video Category:Songs Category:2006 releases